No Peeking Allowed
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: .:AU:. Sasuke Uchiha has never been the nosy type, but when a certain pink haired girl moves in next door he can't help but sneak a peek... or maybe 20. .:SasuSaku:.  DISCONTINUED.
1. First Glance

**Hello all!**

**Chibi Shino here!**

**This idea has been floating around in my head FOREVER.**

**It HAD to come out!**

**So read this and tell me if you like it!**

_**RANDOM GENERIC DISCLAIMER!**_

**Okay... LET'S BEGIN!**

**

* * *

**

**No Peeking Allowed**

**By Chibi Shino**

**First Glance**

"Ugh...here comes another one." A tall pale male walked towards the window to see another moving truck. He hated new neighbors. They are too bright and happy. He was dull and dark. He lived in an apartment complex called Konoha. He was surrounded by complete loudmouths.

"SASUKE BASTARD!" Speak of the devil. Here comes one now. Loud banging filled Sasuke's room. He shook his head and sighed. He walked to the door to reveal a pretty small blonde haired boy. He was panting. He must have ran up all the stairs.

Sasuke sighed. "Ever heard of on elevator?" Nevertheless, he moved over and let the poor boy in. "Why did you just come running up to my door, Naruto?" He asked, slightly aggrivated. His little quiet morning was ruined. Would you be happy?

Naruto ran into the kitchen, rummaged through the cabinets (Much to Sasuke's dismay), filled it up with water and chugged it down. He started to breath heavily. "Sasuke..." He breathed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto regained himself. "Did you see the new girl?" He asked with a smile. The Uchiha simply shook his head and looked out the window. It's a girl, huh? "Well, she's really smokin', bastard!" Naruto went up to this friend and nugged him with his shoulder. "If you know what I mean!" He added, smirking.

Sasuke stared at him curiously. "Why do I care?" He questioned. It's true. He might be the most popular person in the complex, but he's never had a girlfriend. "I really couldn't care less." He walked back to his desk to keep on typing. "She interupted my reading." He growled as he put on his reading glasses.

Naruto gasped. "She talked to you?!" He yelled in disbelief.

"No." The Uchiha growled. "When her car pulled up, it made a loud noise and it stopped me from reading."

"Whatever." Naruto sighed. "You're really dull, you know that? You've been the same ever since we finished High School." He walked to the window and stared. He then looked curious and put his hands on the window. "Hey Sasuke? Is pink a natural hair color?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and removed his glasses. "Nice idiot. I thought you where going to by me with a good question." He recieved a glare from Naruto. "No. It is not a natural hair color." Sasuke answered. "Why do you ask?"

Naruto pointed out the window. "The girls hair... it's pink!" He exclaimed. Sasuke put his book and his glasses down. He walked towards the window to see what the idiot was talking about. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Naruto was right. The girls hair was pink. PINK. Bright PINK. Sasuke stared at it with awe. Naruto noticed and smirked. "In awe, bastard?" He teased. Sasuke choise to ignore this comment and continued to watch as the girl talked to a fellow person from Konoha, Ino. They seemed to be getting along quite well. The strange girl then turned around and...and...!

Sasuke gulped. Oh my god. She's GORGEOUS.

Of course he didn't say that out loud. He felt like it of course, but he kept it inside. He just watched as she started to walk right toward the building, Ino by her side.

Wait.

To the building.

To HIS building?

Oh no.

Oh GOD no.

Sasuke stared wided eyed as she made her way up the steps and out of sight. Naruto saw the Uchiha's expression and smirked. "Bastards got a little crush on the girl next store, eh?" He teased. Naruto then met Sasuke's fist in a very unflattering way. He stood up and started rubbing his nose. "I was just kidding, jeez..." He complained.

Someone knocked on the door. Sasuke got up and stared to walked towards the door. "I do not have a crush on that girl." He stated as he placed a hand on the knob. "I don't even know her." He opened the door and, speak of the devil, the girl was standing right there. Naruto gasped and Sasuke stared. "...hello." Sasuke greeted. Naruto put a hand over his mouth. Ironic, isn't it?

The girl gave him a bright smile. "Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno!" She greeted sticking her hand out. "I'm new here!"

Sasuke shook her hand. "Sasuke Uchiha." He greeted in his normal, stoic way. "That guy over there-" He nudged his head in the direction of the other boy. "Is Naruto Uzumaki."

"HELLO!" Naruto called from across the room.

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura laughed. "Are you two roomies or something?" She asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. He just barged in."

Sakura giggled. "But you ARE friends right?"

"Unfortunately."

"HEY!"

Sakura put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, causing his to jump. "You poor soul."

Naruto started to cry fake tears. "I haven't known you for 2 minutes and you're already making fun of me?"

Sakura nodded. Naruto cried. Sasuke smirked. Ino, who was watching the conversation the whole time, stood next to Sakura. "Hey Sasuke." She greeted. Sasuke nodded in response. She turned to Sakura. "Come on, slowpoke! Don't you want to meet the rest of the Konoha gang?" She asked.

Sakura jumped. "Oh yeah!" She turned back to Sasuke. "I guess I'll see you around then." She looked behind him. "BYE NARUTO!" She called.

"BYE SAKURA!" He called back.

Sakura giggled and shook her head. "See ya, Sasuke." She turned and walked away.

"Bye." He said, shutting the door. Sasuke stood behind the door. Well that was eventful, wasn't it?

Naruto skipped to Sasuke and smirked. "SASUKE HAS A CRU-USH!" He sang. Naruto met Mr. Knee. He clutched his stomach. "Bastard, you have no joking gene in your body." Sasuke stayed quite and walked to the window and watch and the two giggling girls. He kept on staring.

For some reason, he just can't take his eyes off of her.

* * *

**Okay! End first chappie. **

**Do you want me to continue or not?**

**Please tell me!**

**The one with the most votes wins!**

**Soooo... VOTE!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	2. First Crush

**O.o... you people like it! You really like it! **

**Thank you! T.T**

**_Random Generic Disclaimer!_**

**I came up with the answers for the quiz, just so you know! ;)**

**Okay... LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

**No Peeking Allowed**

**By Chibi Shino**

**First Crush**

This was the first time he felt this way. What was this...this...this feeling? He couldn't be- no. That's impossible. His stoic and quiet reputation was on the line! He does NOT have a crush on her. He DOES NOT. And yet, he found himself watching her walk away until she was out of eye sight. He refused to believe he liked her. Just to prove it to himself, he went to the computer and logged in. Naruto, seeing what he was doing, was confused. He ignored the pain in his chest and walked to Sasuke. "Bastard, WHAT are you doing?" He asked. He watched Google pop up on the screen. His eyes widened as he saw what Sasuke typed in. "Ah-HA! I told you! I TOLD YOU! You LI-IKE her!" He sang.

"Do you ever shut up, idiot?" Sasuke groaned as he saw the results for 'Signs that you like her.' He clicked on the first option.

**So, you think you like her, big guy?**

**Take this quiz and find out!**

Sasuke stared at the screen. Naruto looked down at him and nudged him. "Well? Go on! Little Saucy is not SCARED, is he?" He teased. And for the second time that day, Sasuke's knee met Naruto's chest. "I hate you…" He growled. Sasuke remained silent as he answered the multiple choice questions. Naruto watched. After a minute or so his results came up.

**You're rating is… **

**Falling in Love! **

Sasuke choked on his own spit as Naruto started cracking up. "There must be some mistake…" He said as he took the quiz again.

**You're rating is… **

**Crushing on the cutie! **

Naruto doubled over from more laughter. "Bastard, this is gold. PURE GOLD!" Sasuke growled and tried again.

**You're rating is… **

**Hopelessly Horney! **

Naruto fell on the ground. He couldn't breathe. Sasuke growled and turned of the computer. "I guess that answers my question." He sighed. He turned to the blank screen. "I can't get over the fact that the computer thought I was horney."

Naruto wiped a tear from his eyes and he sat up off the ground. "I have no idea why it said that, but ,boy, that was hysterical!" He said. He stood up and looked out the window. He sighed. "Things are going to get real crazy around here." Sasuke stared at him curiously. Naruto turned around and smiled. "We have to fight over the new girl!"

* * *

"I have to go! Bye!" Sakura waved to the shy Hyuga girl. She walked down the hallway and turned to Ino. "Wow. People here sure a nice!" She smiled. "I can't wait to get into the swing of things! Konoha's so cool!" She stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the button. "Say Ino, can I see your room?" She asked as she stepped into the elevator. 

Ino smiled to her new friend. "Sure! Lucky for us, it's in this building!" She pressed 2 and elevator descended. She looked at the ceiling. "Hey Sakura."

"Yeah Ino?"

"What do you think about Sasuke?" Ino turned to Sakura. "I mean what do you really think?"

Sakura gulped. It wasn't exactly hard to figure out that Ino likes Sasuke, but how can she say that she likes him? "Umm... he's nice..." She tried to think of something else to say. "He's kinda cute..."

Ino wasn't buying it. "Come on Sakura!" She playfully punched her. "You and I both know that you can't resist those good looks of his!" Sakura tried to hide her blush the best she could. Ino pointed to her face. "See?" She teased. "Sasuke's the most popular boy in Konoha!" Ino explained as they stepped out of the elevator. "Almost very girl has a crush on him!"

Sakura turned to her. "Almost?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ino stopped in front of her door and took out her key. "Remember Hinata?"

"Yup."

"She likes Naruto." Sakura started laughing as they walked in. "Jeez, is it that bad?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

Sakura put her hand up. "Oh no no..." She swallowed. "He just seems more like a friend than anything." She paused. "So you like Sasuke?"

Ino smiled. "Yup!"

"So that means... we're rivals..." Ino jumped. Sakura stayed silent. Then she spoke, "But we can still be friends, right?"

Ino laughed. "Of course!" She put her arms on her shoulders. "Would you like a drink, rival?" She joked.

Sakura smiled. "Of course I do, you idiot!" She joked back. The two girls laughed.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed. "I bet Sakura's talking about me!" He blushed as he wiped his nose. 

"Really? I doubt it. So you like Sakura, huh?" Sasuke asked, pretending not to care. Of course he really cared, but that would show Naruto weakness. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sasuke stood up and walked to his kitchen, Naruto following. He took a cup down from his cabinet and put some ice in. He took the ice tea he had in his fridge and poured it in the cup. "Want some?" He asked. Naruto nodded and accepted the glass Sasuke gave him. "Tell me. Why do you like her?"

Naruto looked down at his cup. "Well..." He started.

"Go on." Sasuke urged.

"She seems so nice... I think that we'll be good friends, maybe even more!" He looked up from his drink. "Don't worry, bastard! I know she's your's! I'll back off!" He took a sip.

Sasuke blushed and looked away. "She's not mine." He mumbled.

Naruto shook his head, the ice cubes clinked against the sides. He lowered it and recalled, "The quiz says so, HOPELESSLY HORNEY."

Sasuke chose to ignore the comment and looked out the window. "Where she goes and what she does I cannot control." Is all he said.

_But I never said I'll wouldn't be watching her. _

* * *

**O.o... the last line sounds very... stalkerish...**

**Hopelessly Horney! XD That's why you don't give Chibi Shino a computer when she's sleep deprived!**

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	3. First Makeover

**O.o... -dies from overwelming amount of happiness-**

**54 reviews?! FOR 2 CHAPTERS?!**

**-Dies again-**

**_Random Generic Disclaimer!_**

**-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-**

**I'm sorry to inform you that I'm dead.**

**I am currently in school because I've been knocked off the computer at my house. **

**That explains the late updates!**

**Let's continue!**

* * *

**No Peeking Allowed**

**By Chibi Shino**

**First Makeover**

Sasuke and Naruto decided not to talk after that. It was silent. "Soo..." Naruto tried to start a conversation. "When will you see Sakura again?" He asked, curiously. Sasuke glanced a curious glance in his direction. Naruto sighed. "Oh COME ON." He slapped his forehead. "You mean to tell me you didn't make any plans?!"

Sasuke looked away from the window and at Naruto. "I just met that girl today, idiot." He looked back. "Why would she even say yes?" He pondered outloud.

Naruto smirked. "She will."

Sasuke turned to him and sighed. "I'm listening."

Naruto smiled. "Well... you know how you like her?" Glare from Sasuke. "Yeah... stupid question. Anyway, you should get a makeover." Sasuke looked down at his clothes. "Nothing's wrong with them now, don't get me wrong! Some girls just want their guys to get a little makeover!"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I've been like this for all my life and I'm staying like this all of my life." Naruto growled and dragged him out of his apartment. "Let me go." Sasuke demanded.

The door slammed behind them.

* * *

"A MAKEOVER?! Are you serious?!" Sakura yelled as she and Ino walked through the mall. She was holding an brochure to the spa. 

Ino frowned. "What's wrong with a little makeover? Every girl needs one once in their life!" Ino smiled and punched her. "Live a little!"

Sakura looked at her feet. "...I've never had a makeover..." She confesed. Ino stared at her like she was crazy.

No makeover?! EVER?!

"Oh no, girl! It's worse than I thought!" Ino grabbed her arm. "We have to get you to the spa ASAP!" Sakura tried to squrm out of Ino's grip, but it was too much. She sighed as they passed through the spinning door. "Maggie!" Ino yelled, throwing Sakura onto an open chair. "Forget about my vacation! I need to work on this girl fast! Can you help?" A curly red head nodded as she grabbed Ino her items. Ino smiled and leaned down to the trapped Sakura. "Aren't you lucky that you have a friend like me?"

"No!" Sakura cried as she shook her head. It WAS her first makeover after all. "I can't believe you! A little makeover won't make Sasuke like me!" She sighed. "We only spoke once after all…" Ino looked curiously at the newly spaced out girl. "That whole minute… I said hi… he said hi… Naruto yelled hi… then we talked…" She started to blabber.

"Hm, Sakura?" Ino put her hand on her friends shoulder. "Are you okay? Need your medication?"

"I touched him on the shoulder… he jumped…" Ino smiled evilly. She started to take advantage of her friend's condition and started to work on her. She cut her long pink hair and made it shoulder length. She plucked her eyebrows and made them smaller. Ino backed up a little to see her work. She was not amused, but she couldn't figure out why. That's when it hit her.

Clothes.

"Come on, Sakura!" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the salon. "Can you clean up Maggie? Thanks!" She yelled without waiting for an answer. "Time for some clothes shopping!"

* * *

"Naruto. LET.ME.GO." Sasuke demanded as Naruto continued to drag Sasuke down the sidewalk. "You're getting my pants dirty…" He complained before he got himself out of Naruto's grip and started to brush of his pants. "Why are we downtown, anyway?" 

Naruto sighed and shook his head like it was an obvious question. "I TOLD YOU. You're getting a makeover!" He smiled. "Then Sakura will be head over heels for you!"

"No." Sasuke growled. Inside, however, he couldn't wait. As his inner self was having a party, Sasuke started to walk away. "I don't want to have anything to do with this."

"But BASTARD!" Naruto complained as he was pulling on his arm. "It HAS to be you!" He smirked. "Unless… you want Sakura to love ME!" And that's when Naruto was hit in the head by Sasuke. Really hard. Everyone around him could even feel pain. Ow.

"No." Sasuke said yet again. He turned on his heal and walked through the door.

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I knew that would get him!"

* * *

"And after we are married we will- Wait. What happened to my- My eyebrows they're- My clothes! What happened to the- INO!" Sakura roared as she snapped out of her trance. 

"Jeez. You finally woke up." Ino grabbed a mirror from her bureau and handed it to Sakura. "Do you like the new transformation?" She smiled brightly. "I tried my best." Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. Just stared. Ino frowned. "You don't like it?"

"No!" Sakura said, plastering on a fake smile. "I love it! I have one quick question though…"

"Hm?"

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

* * *

"Naruto…" Came a growl.

"Yes?"

"If you don't get this off of me in 12 seconds…"

"Why? You look fine!" Yeah. No. Sasuke was wearing what looked like a salsa outfit. It was covered in red sequins. His black pants were WAY too tight. It was one of the most horrendous things he's every seen. "Come on!" Naruto gave Sasuke thumbs up. "You look great!" That explains Naruto's blindness to good clothing.

* * *

"Is it really that bad? I thought I did a pretty good job!" Ino looked at her curiously. "What don't you like about it?" She cocked her head to the side. "The hair… the makeup… the clothes… what?" 

"THE EVERYTHING!" Sakura cried. "My hair is now shoulder length! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get it that long?!" Ino cleared her throat and pointed to her hair. "Right… stupid question…"

"Yeah. Very stupid question." Ino agreed. "Anyway, come on!" She grabbed Sakura by her arm and dragged her out the door.

"Wha-? Ino? Where are we going?" Sakura asked, losing her balance from the sudden force.

Ino turned to her and smiled. "We're going to show the new you to Sasuke!"

* * *

"No." Sasuke growled. He refused to show anyone (Let alone Sakura) the new makeover. "This wasn't even a makeover. I was more like a shopping spree." 

"Too late!" Naruto cheered. "Here they come now!" Sasuke's eyes widened. What?! Now?! When did THIS happen?! There was a knock on the door. "Come on in, Ino!" The doors opened and…

Yeow.

* * *

**FINALLY! After 17 school days it's finally OVER! **

**O.o NOT THE STORY! Just the chapter! **

**R&R please! **

**-Chibi Shino **


	4. First Chuckle

**Know what? SCREW THE POLL FOR A SECOND!**

**I want to update! -Good Guy Pose-**

**_Random Generic Disclaimer!_**

**So...well...erm...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**No Peeking Allowed**

**By Chibi Shino**

**First Cuckle**

Naruto and Ino smirked. They were evil, downright evil, and they loved every minute of it. Sasuke and Sakura just stood there, staring at each other. It was painfully silent. The blondes were starting to think they messed up big time when Sakura said, "Wow." She walked over to Sasuke for a closer look. She looked him up and down then sighed. "Naruto?" Sasuke nodded, secretly cursing Naruto in his head. Sakura smiled. "Do you feel like dancing?"

Sasuke rasied and eyebrow. "What?" He asked, not understanding what the girl ment.

"Do you feel like dancing?" Sakura repeated.

"No sir!" Ino giggled.

"No dancing for him!" Naruto laughed.

Seeing that all the people around him started to crack up, Sasuke suddently felt lonely. Even his inner was laughing his butt off, but after he gave him inner peanut butter, he stopped. Inner Sasuke _looooooves _his peanut butter! "Okay. What's so funny?" Sasuke demanded. Despite feeling absolutely ridiculous in this outfit, NOW he was being laughed at. They all stopped laughing, stared at him for a second, looked back at each other, then erupted into loud laughter again. Sasuke took this time to switch back into his clothes. When he came back, they were _still_ laughing. Even Sasuke knew he didn't look THAT ridiculous.

Sasuke watched as they laughed.

**LAUGHTER!**

Sasuke blinked.

**LAUGHTER!**

Sasuke smirked a little bit.

**LAUGHTER!**

That smirk became wider at each passing second.

**LAUGHTER!**

A little noise came out.

**LAUGHTER!**

Sasuke Uchiha started to chuckle. Everyone immediately stopped laughing and looked at the chuckling Uchiha. He was chuckling. CHUCKLING. Sasuke Uchiha was CHUCKLING. Naruto blinked. He tried so hard to make him laugh all of these years and here he is, laughing at _nothing_. He stood up and walked over to Sasuke, who had his hand over his face to hide the_ tiny _smile that spread across his face. "Sasuke." Naruto impatiently snapped his finger in front of the Uchiha.

No reaction.

Now it was Ino's turn. She decided to mix things out a little and dragged Sakura into her plan. She whispered her plan into Sakura's ear. Sakura liked it.

It was funny, amusing...

...and just plain_ evil._

"Ready?" The blonde girl asked her anxious partner. Sakura nodded viciously in reply. Ino cleared he throat in a pathetic attempt to get Sasuke's attention (He was chuckling like a Hyena). She looked seductively at Naruto and strutted her stuff as she made her way towards him. Naruto, not knowing what the hell was going on, cocked an eyebrow at the girls actions. "Oh, Naruto!" Ino said as she placed her hands on Naruto chest. "My you look..._sexy _today." She purred into his ear she she played with the fabric on his shirt.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

...THE HELL?

Why is the IDIOT getting all the action.

Sasuke sighed (In relief) when he noticed that Sakura hadn't made a move.

He soon realised he was thinking too soon...

"Oh Naruto-_kun_!" Sakura squealed as she grabbed Naruto's left arm. "You are looking very handsome today!"

Naruto looked down at his outfit. "My track suit is...handsome?" He asked in disbelief. Ino and Sakura nodded. Sasuke glared at the to woman (If they could be called that). They were all over Naruto?

What alternate universe was he in anyway?!

"Okay." Sasuke stuck a hand out. "Enough."

"Enough of what, Sasuke?" Sakura blinked innocently.

Sasuke didn't say anything more."I stopped chuckling. Now _stop_." He commanded.

Ino and Sakura jumped away from Naruto in a blink of an eye and sighed in relief. "Thank GOD that was over." Ino laughed. "I was started to run out of compliments!"

"Yeah!" Sakura joined he laughter. "I still can't believe he didn't crack!" She turned to Naruto and gave him a thumbs up. "NICE WORK!" She commended.

"Thanks-HEY!" Naruto pointed an accused finger at Sakura. Suddenly, something hit him like a ton of bricks. Naruto smiled devilishly and turned to Sasuke. "You were _jealous_." He sneered.

For some reason, Sasuke felt that coming. "No I wasn't." He defended.

"Then why did you react so strongly when Sakura hit on me?" He asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, then slammed it shut.

Actually, he wanted to know that answer too.

* * *

**...yeah...stupid ending.**

**Shut up! X(**

**The person who guesses which song was refered to at the begining gets a request from me! YAYZ!**

**It's this part:**

**"Do you feel like dancing?" Sakura repeated.**

**"No sir!" Ino giggled.**

**"No dancing for him!" Naruto laughed.**

**I will take...4 requests, one per person!**

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	5. First Shopping Spree

**Sorry for the really late update!**

**The winners of the request thing are...**

**Bored Konoha Kunoichi**

**Kato-hime**

**popo pinquin**

**...isn't there supposed to be one more?**

**...well, anyway, the song was "I Don't Feel Like Dancing" by The Scissor Sisters!**

**_Random Generic Disclaimer!_**

**I'm nominated for Author of the Year in the Naruto Fanfiction Awards! Yay!**

**I'm not worthy! T.T**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**No Peeking Allowed**

**By Chibi Shino**

**First Shopping Spree**

"Okay guys, break it up!" Ino waved a lazy hand between the two fighting boys. "There's no need for jealousy, Sasuke!"

Sasuke jumped at the sudden attention he was getting. "I am _not _jealous." He stated. Uchiha's never get jealous...especially over his idiotic best friend and a girl he barely knows. Ino and Naruto weren't buying it. Feeling the blonde's stares, Sasuke quickly changed the subject. "Naruto, where are my other clothes?" Everyone suddenly remembered Sasuke's famous salsa outfit.

"Yeah! Ino, where are mine?" Sakura joined in. The mini skirt and fank top weren't very comfortable to stay in for very long...

The two blonde's shrugged and said in unison, "I 'dunno."

A vain popped on Sakura's forehead. Not wanting her to do anything to anything drastic, Sasuke decided to respond for them. "WHAT." He growled. It wasn't a question. It was more like a very aggravated growl. Naruto took a step back, feeling the bad vibes.

Sakura twitched. "I have to wear this even LONGER?" Everyone thought it was a wise idea not to respond. "So I'm stuck stuck wearing the ugliest-" Sasuke cleared his throat. "...SECOND UGLIEST outfit in the world?!"

"You know, Sakura, it's not that bad..." Ino reassured.

"Then why was it in the back of your closet?"

"...I choose not to respond to that comment." Ino coughed. "Looks like you two have a little shopping to do!" She smiled as she grabbed Naruto's wallet and threw a wad of cash at them, which Sasuke caught easily. "Here's some money!"

"Hey!" Naruto snatched his wallet back. As Sasuke smirked and started to count the money, Sakura started to wonder if they planned this whole thing. Despite loosing half of his savings, Naruto decided to play the little game. "Okay! Good luck you two!" With that, Naruto and Ino sprinted out the door.

The remaining two stood there in silence. Their eyes went from the door, then to the wad of cash in Sasuke's hand, then back to eachother. Sakura smiled. "Nice."

* * *

"Come on! Let's go in here!"

"No."

"SASUKE!"

"NO."

Sakura angerly grabbed Sasuke's collar as he turned down yet another store. "We are going in here whether you want to or not!"

Sasuke struggled to get out of her grasp, but didn't prevail. He looked up at the sign. 'Coolios' is read. "...what the hell kind of name is that? It sounds like a cereal..." He commented.

Sakura laughed slightly at his comment. "I know, but the clothes are good enough." Sasuke growled. He hates shopping. It's boring and you blow of money for things you will one use once. What's the point? While he was deeply in thought, Sasuke didn't notice that he was thrown into the male section of the store. "Pick something out!" He heard Sakura's voice from the other side of the store.

Sasuke sighed as he started to scan the racks of horrible clothing. "Hello!" He heard a cheery voice pipe from behind him. He didn't even bother turning around. "Are you finding everything you are looking for?" The voice asked again.

"I'm fine." Sasuke lied. He would rather be anywhere else than this place. There were pictures of male models covering whole walls.

_Yeah. I'm straight. Sorry. _Sasuke couldn't help think to himself.

After spending about an hour looking at the same rack, he decided to leave. "Sakura!" He called to the nearly empty store. No response. "I'm leaving!" He yelled.

This got her attention. "Hold on!" A few moments later, Sakura came into view, holding no shopping bags. She took notice that the Uchiha's hands were also empty. She smiled. "That store really had no good selection, anyway." They started out the door, walking about the mall like a couple. Sakura couldn't help but stick her tongue out at all the jealous girls (And occasional boy) staring at her and Sasuke. Deciding to break the silence between them, Sakura asked, "Should we go find Ino and Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah." He smirked and patted his pocket full of money. "But there was never a money back guarantee." He added.

"WHAT? NOTHING HAPPENED?"

Sasuke rubbed his temples at the two blonde's sudden outburst. After one day, Sakura was already used to it. Sasuke had yet too. "What were you expecting?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms. "There was nothing good anywhere."

Naruto pouted. "THAT'S NOT WHAT WE MEANT!" He started to flail. "We thought sparks would fly! I mean the new girl and Hopelessly Horn-" Sasuke cut him off with Mr.Elbow. Right to the stomach. Naruto coughed and held his stomach.

Ino continued for him, "Well, what my idioic blonde friend was _trying_ to say was that we thought something more would happen."

"We bought a pretzel, if that's what you ment!" Sakura smiled. Ino smacked herself on the forehead.

It would take a miracle to get these two together.

But she was determined to do it.

* * *

**END CHAPPIE!**

**Well it took me a while to update!**

**You people are lucky I care for your happiness...**

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	6. HAPPY NOTE!

Hi people! I'm so sorry for my little break! Oh High School... How you smite me... D:

Well I'm back to stay! :D

This little note is saying that I'm here and I'm going to be updating this story within the next few days.

This note is posted to:

When Hiashi Wants Grandkids

No Peeking Allowed

S.O.S.

How to Remove a Curse Mark: Sakura's Turn

I'm so sorry about the delay! Thanks for staying with me and following me! :3

I love you all!

- Rachie


End file.
